Open Front Door
by canadianedition
Summary: Berry's been fantasizing about Fabray so often that it's interfered with her daily life. When Quinn notices she decides to satisfy Rachel and herself. One-shot. Rated M Faberry.


Quinn shoved Rachel against the locker and hiked her brown and yellow plaid skirt above her thighs hurriedly with her hands. Her mouth was pressed against Rachel's neck where she gently bit the skin around her collarbone and she could feel the smaller girl's sharp intakes of breath and her quiet moans. "Q-Quinn," Rachel gasped, one hand running up Quinn's neck into her hair and the other clutching at the front of Quinn's sundress. Quinn made a trail of kisses from Rachel's collarbone up her neck, to along her jaw line, then to Rachel's mouth where Rachel was eager to deepen their kiss. What Rachel was feeling in that moment couldn't compare to anything else. She's never felt so aroused before, not with Puck or even with Finn. Rachel could feel Quinn smiling into their kiss, and once she reached Rachel's underwear, she continued moving her hand further down until she was circling a pool of wetness.

"Rachel!"

Immediately returning to reality, Rachel realized that she had been fumbling with her books at her locker for the past 15 minutes and was late for English class. If it wasn't for Finn calling her name, she would have probably stood there for another half hour imagining that Quinn was about to go down on her. "Hey," she said, her voice shaking a bit, but Finn didn't notice. "I didn't know you had a spare this period," Finn smiled at her. "I don't, I'm actually late for class," Rachel said, shutting her locker and denying Finn a quick peck on the lips. "See you later!" Finn shouted, watching as Rachel sprinted down the hallway.

/ / / / / / / / / /

After Rachel apologized to her teacher and headed to her seat, Quinn raised an eyebrow at her. Once she slipped into her seat Quinn passed her a note.

**Fourth time this week, is that a new record?**

Rachel could feel herself blushing and subtly side glanced at Quinn who was silently taking notes. Recently she's been having these fantasies about her and Quinn...ones that probably shouldn't involve Quinn in the first place. She was dating Finn, and she was having sex with Finn, but she could never shake Quinn out of her head. It started when she was at home, trying to finish her homework when she would start having mental images of Quinn and herself. Soon it progressed to almost a daily thing, when she was getting lunch, or at her locker, or in the choir room, she was always thinking about Quinn. In the back of her mind, even when she was kissing Finn, sometimes she wondered how it would feel to kiss Quinn.

_I'm not trying to be late! My locker wouldn't close and Finn sidetracked me_, she wrote in the note and slid it back to Quinn. Quinn looked at her and let out a sigh, mildly amused. She scrawled something down and returned the note.

**Get your locker fixed then!**

Every time Rachel was late to class, she always told Quinn she had trouble with her locker. Honestly, Rachel wasn't lying...She just kept imagining Quinn shoving her against that locker, confessing her feelings to her in a passionate kiss and more than ready to rip her underwear off and—her thoughts were interrupted, this time by the sound of Quinn's voice. She was answering a question about the character traits of Hamlet's uncle. Rachel put the note inside her binder and decided it would be best if she concentrated on class for now. She pushed her fantasies about Quinn to the back of her mind.

/ / / / / / / / / /

"So, this is the infamous broken locker?" Quinn said, leaning against the row of lockers next to Rachel's. Rachel dropped her textbooks, surprised by Quinn's appearance. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you Rach," Quinn said, helping Rachel with her books. "Oh, it's fine, I was just, um, focusing on organizing my textbooks and binders so that they fit perfectly and won't fall into the door of my locker which might cause it to um, explode open or something" Rachel said, thinking of a plausible excuse. "Uh huh...Need any help?" Quinn said, standing behind Rachel to get a good look at the inside of her locker. She had a couple binders and a few textbooks, but her locker was filled with pictures of her fathers and golden stars, she had a copy of the Glee club yearbook picture, and a picture of her and Finn. "So what are doing today? I was going to go to the Lima Bean to grab a coffee and study for a bit, the English quiz is next class and—oh, you weren't paying attention?" Quinn said when she realized that Rachel's jaw practically dropped when she mentioned the quiz. Rachel brought her hand to her face and rubbed her eyes, questioning what was wrong with her. Quinn laughed, "just come with me and I'll help you study".

/ / / / / / / / / /

Rachel was completely aware of everything Quinn was saying to her. She heard all of the key points of acts one to four, all of the information on the important characters and Hamlet's tragic flaw, but Rachel wasn't absorbing the information. She just stared at Quinn's mouth, wondering how it would feel against hers. Wondering how it would feel to just graze her lips with her own, and then press into a deeper kiss, and then to run her fingers into her hair to the back of her head where she could fist her hair and deepen their kiss even more, entering Quinn's mouth with her tongue.

"Berry..."

And then Quinn would run her hands up Rachel's sides, where she could rip her shirt off of her. Then she would slide her hands over Rachel's breasts, reaching around to her back so she could unclasp her bra and discard of it. Bring her hands back to Rachel's chest and thumb her nipples until they became hard and—

"Seriously, Rachel? What the heck?" Quinn poked Rachel in the forehead when she wouldn't respond to her. "I've been sitting here talking to you, or more like a wall, for the past hour and a half. Did you hear anything I said?" Quinn said, upset that Rachel wasn't paying any attention.

"Oh, s-sorry Quinn, um, my mind was wandering elsewhere. But I'm fine, it's nothing, can you repeat that last sentence though? I was sidetracked after you mentioned a ghost appearing..."

"Rachel, that was the first scene. What was so distracting? Is something bothering you? Is it the reason that you're always late to class now? I'm starting to worry about you"

Rachel could feel the beads of sweat form in the creases of the palms of her hands. She felt guilty for agreeing to study with Quinn when didn't even try to listen. She couldn't help herself though. It was so hard to focus when Quinn was right in front of her and she could imagine the bare flesh underneath her white lace sundress. Then realizing that Quinn mentioned that she was concerned about her made her smile.

"You still aren't listening! Rachel, what the hell? Has being with Finn for so long turned you into him too? Talking to a wall would be easier, at least I wouldn't have expectations of it trying to hold up a conversation!"

"Quinn, I'm so sorry, it's just I'm having trouble concentrating lately. I—I don't even know what's wrong with me. I just can't concentrate on anything, please it's not your fault or anything, I'm sorry"

"Do you want to talk about something that's been distracting you?" Quinn took a sip from her coffee and relaxed into the armchair.

"Actually Quinn, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Quinn nodded, putting her coffee next to her books.

"When you were dating Sam, why did you want to be with Finn?"

"…Rachel I can assure you that I don't want to be with Finn ever again. He is your boyfriend now—"

"No, no, that's not why I'm asking. I mean...you kissed him at the kissing booth and he told me it felt like fireworks when he kissed you. Was that how it was like for you too?"

"Well...yes, at the time. It kind of did. But I guess it was also because I was looking forward to it so much, and it met my expectations I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"I don't think I'm in love with Finn anymore"

"Um, wow Rachel that's—"

"Every time I'm with Finn, I just let my mind wander to if I was with someone else, and I feel so guilty about it because he thinks that I'm so in love with him, but in reality I'm really not and I don't know how to break it to him"

"Okay…this other person is distracting you. So breaking up with Finn will help you focus more because you won't feel so guilty…or maybe it's so that you could move on to be with that other person?"

"…Yes, I suppose…I have to go," Rachel said, abruptly ending their conversation. She couldn't continue it, it wouldn't end well. She stood and started to pack her things.

"Who is it, if you don't mind my asking?" Quinn asked quietly, standing as well.

"They're just a friend...So I don't know if I should even bother with it, it's quite ridiculous, I mean I can't decide if I love them or if I'm just in love with the idea of being with them, or this fantasy of them wanting me or loving me and—"

"You should go for it, Rachel, if they make you happy. You deserve it," Quinn said, with a kind smile. "Here, take my notes. I already know enough about the play anyways," Quinn handed Rachel a few pages from her binder and watched as she put it into her bag. "Thanks," Rachel said before Quinn wrapped her arms around her. "Good luck," she whispered into her ear, and Rachel could feel her heart race in her chest. She just hoped that Quinn wasn't able to feel it, since it was beating so loud in her own ears. She reciprocated Quinn's hug and let her arms rest on Quinn's waist, her mind immediately racing to all her fantasies. But this time was different. She enjoyed this. Being here, with Quinn in her arms, made her happy. She felt safe and at home in Quinn's arms, almost as if she belonged there, and her body fit so well into Quinn's. She felt Quinn give her a tight squeeze before pulling away, but Rachel kept her arms locked around her waist. She looked up into hazel eyes and closed her own, bringing her lips to Quinn's.

Was this another fantasy? Rachel hoped it was. If it wasn't, then she would have to do a lot of explaining. She never had to explain anything in her fantasies. Well, she never really talked in her fantasies either.

"R—Rachel, what..."

Oh no, this wasn't a fantasy. Rachel actually did it.

"You…You just kissed me?"

Quinn took a step back and brought her hand to her mouth and just looked at Rachel, shocked. "Quinn, I—I'm," Rachel stuttered. She wanted to apologize for her behaviour but she couldn't, she didn't regret it. She backed away from Quinn who stood motionless, still letting the kiss sink in. She saw the shock cross Quinn's face and turn into realization. Quinn knew Rachel's feelings for her. Rachel was terrified, not sure how Quinn was going to react, or what she would say to her, but she knew that right now she needed some time to recover from her action.

Rachel turned and ran out of the Lima Bean as soon as she could. She needed to get away from there. She needed to escape that reality. A part of her wished that she didn't kiss Quinn, that she didn't just cross the boundary they had recently come to as close friends. But the other part was relieved. She didn't exactly tell Quinn her feelings but at least Quinn realizes that something is there. Rachel couldn't exactly be sure, but she thought Quinn kissed her back, for a short moment she did. Or maybe that was just another part of her fantasy? She really needed to separate fantasy from reality in her life.

/ / / / / / / / / /

Quinn bought another coffee and sat back into the armchair. She didn't drink from it just yet. She wanted the feel of Rachel's lips on her own to fully register in her mind. Was Rachel actually in love with her? Was she the one Rachel was talking about? The reason why Rachel wasn't in love with Finn anymore? This definitely blurred the lines of friendship for the two of them. She couldn't just return to school, return to the choir room and act like that kiss had never happened. To be honest with herself, she kissed Rachel back. If only for a short moment, but she did. It had sparked something in her. She did like Rachel, but she didn't come to terms with being in love with her. She took a sip of her coffee, and made a decision.

/ / / / / / / / / /

Rachel paced inside her room. "Crap, crap, crap..." She could always forge a doctor's note and say that she has a terrible illness that would keep her away from school for days, or weeks. That way she could avoid Quinn until she thought it was an appropriate time to see her again. No, no that was a terrible idea. To make matters worst, her fathers were in the Bahamas for the week and wouldn't return for another three days, so she had no one to go to advice on this. She was about to brainstorm for another idea when she heard the doorbell. She ran to her window to check who it was this late, but there was no car on the street. She walked downstairs to the door and partially opened the curtain to check who was at her door. "Rachel, I know you're there. Just open the door," Quinn said, looking at her through the window. Rachel felt her heart catch in her throat and she nearly fell to the ground. She gathered herself, took a deep breath, and decided that she could just explain this to Quinn. She could just say that as she as pulling away from their hug she...accidentally hit her lips. With her own lips. Yes. Absolutely sound explanation.

Rachel opened the door and took in a breath of the cool air outside. "Quinn, I—"

Before Rachel could even work out her lie, Quinn had tackled her and pressed her lips against hers. Rachel stumbled backwards and had to grab onto the couch to steady herself. One of Quinn's hands was wrapped against her waist, and the other was at the back of her head, holding brown hair in her fist. Rachel was shocked, but was immediately drawn into the kiss. She brought one hand up to Quinn's cheek and tilted her head a little to deepen their kiss, running her free hand up Quinn's thigh to her waist. Quinn walked Rachel back further into the couch until Rachel sat down on the armrest. Her face was on fire, her entire body was on fire. Rachel's hands fumbled with Quinn's jacket. Once she brought down the zipper Quinn tossed it off herself to the side, revealing the same white lace sundress that Rachel imagined ripping off her just an hour ago. "I couldn't help myself, after you kissed me," Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear as she brought her hands to the hem of Rachel's skirt, searching for the zipper. "I need you, right now," Quinn said, moving her mouth down the side of Rachel's neck, leaving a trail of kisses. Rachel moaned at Quinn's words, turned on by Quinn telling her she needs her right here, on her couch in her own home. Rachel found the zipper at Quinn's back, and didn't hesitate in unzipping it, watching as Quinn stood still for a moment to allow the dress to slide down her petite frame and lean build, exposing small breasts and a toned abdomen. Quinn wasn't wearing a bra, and for a moment Rachel thought her brain was fried. She imagined that this was just another fantasy. A very realistic fantasy. So realistic, that she could still feel the chilly air come in from the door, and she could feel goose bumps form on her skin every time Quinn's fingers reached underneath her shirt and over her stomach.

Rachel relaxed onto the couch and pulled her shirt over her head, discarding it onto the coffee table. Quinn finally unzipped Rachel's skirt and threw it over the couch, a small smile on her lips when she noticed the gold stars decorating Rachel's underwear. She takes a moment to look at Rachel, to completely register the sight in front of her. Rachel's hair was everywhere, a few strands sticking to her forehead because of the perspiration there. Her cheeks were flushed and she was biting her bottom lip, inviting Quinn to come back to her. Quinn didn't hesitate. She straddled Rachel's waist and made a path of kisses from her navel up to her breasts. She unhooked her yellow and white polka dot bra and threw it away, licking her lips at Rachel's breasts. Rachel ran her fingers through Quinn's hair and pursed her lips; she didn't want to moan now before Quinn even did anything to her. The suspense was getting the better of her and Quinn was reining it in, watching Rachel crumble in front of her. "Fuck Quinn, I want you so badly," Rachel exhaled; shutting her eyes and feeling her cheeks redden. She could feel Quinn's smile as she pressed her lips against Rachel's chest, cupping both of her breasts. She swirled her tongue around a nipple and thumbed the other, feeling Rachel's fingernails dig into her shoulder blades. Once there was a small pool of saliva around the nipple and it was hard, Quinn moved on to the next breast, making sure it had as much attention as the other. Rachel brought one of her hands down between her and Quinn, bringing it to the wetness that had formed on her underwear. "Not yet," Quinn whispered, holding Rachel's hand in between the two of them. Quinn nibbled on Rachel's hardened nipple and started kissing down her chest to her stomach, lightly biting the skin just below her navel. She ran her fingers down Rachel's body, from her neck to the pool of wetness on her underwear. She looked up at Rachel, who probably had a bleeding lip from how hard she was biting it at this point, anticipating for Quinn to satisfy all of her fantasies. Quinn ran her one finger over the damp spot on Rachel's underwear, and then put her hand inside of them, feeling the actual wetness. Quinn's finger ran over Rachel's nub, down the length of her sex and settled around her opening. Rachel's toes were curling and one of her hands was gripping at Quinn's hair, the other was on one of her breasts, fingers circling her nipple. Quinn watched as Rachel played with her nipple, and she pushed her index finger into Rachel, smiling as a moan escaped her lips. Quinn's free hand went to her own sex, satisfying herself. "You mentioned a fantasy with someone...was this it?" Quinn purred, letting her teeth run down Rachel's stomach, kissing the skin around her waist. "O—Oh God yes, Rachel stuttered, practically losing herself at this point. "It was a—always about you...you making me c—" Quinn pushed another finger into Rachel and started a pulsating motion between the two of them. Her thumbs flicked against Rachel's nub and Rachel was practically at her climax.

"What were you saying?" Quinn almost moaned, reaching her own climax as well. "C—come...God Quinn I'm coming," Rachel moaned. It wasn't a surprise to Quinn that Rachel was very vocal when she was orgasming. Rachel felt her toes curl and her fingernails were leaving marks on Quinn's back and shoulders. Quinn, too, could feel her own pool of wetness seep through her fingers. She looked up at Rachel, already undone, her breaths short paced. She brought her lips to hers, and smiled into their kiss. Rachel's tongue found Quinn's, but shortly stopped exploring the inside of her mouth since Rachel was exhausted. Even though she didn't do much, she was spent. Quinn brought her fingers to her mouth, tasting Rachel's sweetness and letting it sit on her lips. She collapsed next to Rachel on the couch, her fingers sore.

"Quinn...That was amazing. I've never felt like that before"

"It was...pretty great," Quinn said, a wide smile on her lips.

"That was everything I've ever dreamed of, finally coming true, to be honest"

"Minus a Broadway stage," Quinn laughed.

Rachel chuckled. "And I didn't imagine the front door was open the entire time"

**A/N**: Sorry to cut it short, but there will be more ;)


End file.
